furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinotopolis
Dinotopolis is the third Hubworld you can encounter chronologically, but is meant to be played after Cape Canardo. You can enter this world by digging in God Machine Valley in Beaver Power and entering the narrow gap as Chang. As the name suggests, it is a larger than life world populated by intelligent dinosaurs, who use advanced technology. The Hubworld itself takes place around a dino home, with the levels being through the open door into the house. The boss level can be found in a gap which leads to the neighbour's pool. Plot Upon arriving in Dinotopolis, Chang quickly seeks refuge in one of the cracks in a wall. Meanwhile, at a massive swimming pool, General Viggo is currently detailing his plans for this new world inside a ship that doubles as a dinosaur disguise for his latest mutant. He explains that after discovering this world of technologically advanced dinosaurs, he has sent some of his best agents to infiltrate their secrets. Viggo's goal is to find out the secret technological workings of various advanced household equipment that the dinosaurs use and sell the findings to those who wish to obtain it. Viggo is then informed that the Fur Fighters have made their way into Dinotopolis, much to his already agitated disposition. Despite having to put up with the continued failure of his forces, Viggo remains confident that his new mutant will not disappoint him. Description The Dinotopolis hub starts just outside a resident Dino's home. You will explore the small area outdoors first. Although mostly set on concrete ground, there is an area which Bungalow can reach that includes a small patch of grass and a lawnmower, which can be activated by first shooting the large switch and then continuously shooting the other handle until it folds over completely. This leads to only a few goodies however, as the main bulk of weapons, ammo and Pet Yums are waiting inside the house itself, which can be entered by means of an open door. Here, a large table can be found in the center of the room, along with a climbable tablecloth. There are also some other tables which hide more goodies on them, as well as some shelves which are sadly unreachable. Finally, exiting and continuing the path outside will lead to a beach ball which will eventually roll away and allow you to enter the neighbour's pool. Levels *Dinos Downstairs *Dinos Upstairs *The Rumpus Room *Saving Esmerelda Enemies *Blue Bears (3) *Polar Bears (3) *Foxes (2) *Grondas (2) *Armadillos (1) *Crocodiles (1) Weapons *Neutron Gun *Submachine Gun *Cluster Bomber *Plasma Beamer *Heavy Machine Gun *Auto Shotgun Ammo *Bullets (72) *Shells (40) *Grenades (20) *Rockets (25) *Energy (95|160) *Smart (4) Fluffmatches associated with this hub *The Fluff that Time Forgot *20,000 Fluffs B.C. Trivia *Throughout the levels, there are references to all other hubworlds found in the game. *Dinotopolis has the least amount of Key Items found in the game, with only the Battery and Fedora being obtainable. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:Hubworlds Category:Dinotopolis Levels Category:Levels